


“I promise”

by Hamilfangirl



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Why am I writing two five at the same time?, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilfangirl/pseuds/Hamilfangirl
Summary: Jefferson receives an exciting note from a friend about Hamilton!Well, it was exciting until it reached the part that he had been shot in a duel by Burr...Jefferson decided that he’d visit his rival one last time and give his respects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This stinks. But thanks for giving me the chance!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dread filled Jefferson as he entered the dreary house.

He ran into a young boy, the signs of recently crying in his face.

His eyes widened ”Pr-President Jefferson?”

”Yes. I know. I just came to pay my respects...”

”Oh.” he pointed to a door down the hall.

”Thankyou,”

The door let out a long squeak as it opened, causing Jefferson to grimace when everyone’s attention turned to him. Well, except for Eliza.

”Je-Jeffer-s-son?” Hamilton’s small, weak, and vulnerable voice cut through the room.

”I came to... pay my respects.”

Anjelica had an idea at that. She looked around the room at the tear stricken faces of everyone.

”Do you think that you could watch over Alexander while the rest of us go to the park for some air?” even Anjelica’s voice was shaken...

That caught Thomas off guard, he didn’t know what to say.

”No” Eliza said “I refuse to leave,”

”Betsey...please.” Alexander said “You need fresh air...”

”But”

”Shhh, don’t worry...I-I’ll be waiting...”

Reluctantly, Eliza turned to Thomas “W-would you?”

”I will.”

Everyone practically had to drag her from the room.

Thomas looked at Alexander, and he noticed the pain in his eyes. The sorrow, the hurt, the betrayal he probably felt from Burr.

”Uh....”

”What do you want...?” Hamilton weakly snapped.

”I thought that I should visit my enemy one last... Hamilton”

He was crying...

”Alexander, are you alright?”

“I thought-I thought...”

“You thought what?”

”Th-that Burr wouldn’t-“

Jefferson understood.

”Alexander. I promise that the world will know what you did today. That you did not shoot at Burr. And that Burr will be known for what he did to you. And not for  _any_ of his accomplishments!”

Alexander shook his head wildly “N-no!”

”What do you mean?”

”I mean- th-they need to know what h-he did... But also... pl-please tell them- a-and him in person...”

Jefferson nodded to say go on.

“Even after all that ha-had happ-end... I forgive him...”

Those words caused his heart to shatter.

“I promise...”

 


	2. Completing that promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise is a promise

Jefferson didn't know why, but he burst into sobs when he had received the news of Alexander's death.

The next week, he came to Alexander's grave. He wish that he could have attended the funeral, but it would have been weird. To everyone else they were enemies. But in the hour he had spent with him as he was dying? That made a shift in their relationship... And he would never get to build on that. Not in this life anyway.

Jefferson read the ingravment on the tomb. He let out a sad, tired sigh as he placed some flowers.

"Alright you immigrant" he said, as though he were actually speaking to his physical being "I've got a promise to keep."

==========

Burr opened his front door, and was surprised to see Jefferson.

"You bastard..." Jefferson seethed "You killed him!"

A look of guilt washed over Burr's face "I-"

"I-I made I promise to him to tell you this..." Jefferson furiously wiped away his tears "That after everything that had happened, he forgave you."

Burr was stunned "I- Jefferson I'm..."

"What?" he growled viciously.

"I'm sorry!" Burr sobbed "I-I feel so terrible! He was my friend...and I...I shot him! I know! I'm the fool that shot him!"

Jefferson was stunned this time "Well....Atleast you feel remorse...but. There are consequences!"

"I know..."

All that Jefferson could do was turn away. And solemnly walk back to his carriage.

==========

Please comment and leave kudos! (Ya know, if you have the time and like the story)


End file.
